Spatial light modulators (SLMS) come in various forms including microdisplays. Some types of microdisplay are formed on a silicon substrate. Such a microdisplay may include a two-dimensional array of pixels on the silicon substrate with liquid crystal material above the pixel array. Each pixel is driven by electronics formed on the substrate. The space required for each pixel may depend in part on the amount of space occupied by the pixel-driving electronics. If the complexity of the pixel-driving electronics can be reduced, then pixels can be made smaller, and a higher-resolution display can be achieved.